


Reverie

by emulate



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Showers, Tenderness, if that's a thing this is what it is, just a whisper of smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emulate/pseuds/emulate
Summary: Mike takes a hot shower after a long day, Harvey joins him.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this and flees*
> 
> enjoy <3

Mike’s head tilts down as the hot spray of water from Harvey’s glorious shower head rains down on his aching neck, reveling in the impeccable pressure and leaning forward an inch so it can continue down across his tight shoulder blades. 

Harvey had collected him from the file room an hour ago, where he’d found Mike face down on a pile of paper clips and messy papers. The amused grin he’d given Mike as he floundered, disoriented and exhausted from the long workday, made the crinkles around Harvey’s eyes deepen as he gently thumbed the red indents on Mike’s forehead from the errant paper clips. 

Now, the steamy fog of Harvey’s expansive bathroom has no help on Mike’s already cloudy mind. No matter how many months he’s been at the firm, the 80 plus hour work weeks don’t get any easier on his body or sleep schedule. He wasn’t going to complain about it though, it’s what he asked for anyways, besides, the added benefit of the money that was continually filing itself into his bank account was more than worth all the lost sleep. 

Mike’s muddy thoughts are interrupted by the soft sound of the shower door opening and Harvey stepping in behind him. He shivers at the gust of cold air that follows Harvey in, but also at the sight of him, all smooth skin and strong muscle. 

Mike sighs sweetly as Harvey shifts in closer, nudging his nose along the line of Mike’s neck, pressing soothing kisses as he makes his way up to his ear, his hands coming forward to glide across Mike’s torso and up his chest, and Mike can’t help the groan that comes out when Harvey pulls himself flush against his back, completely enveloping Mike in his arms. 

“Couldn’t have you using up all the hot water without me, could I?” Harvey chides, his lips pressing another kiss against Mike’s temple, and Mike feels more than hears the amused chuckle Harvey’s chest makes against him. 

“As if this building doesn’t have an endless supply of it,” Mike replies sleepily, leaning back more heavily in Harvey’s embrace. The water now splashing down his chest and through Harvey’s fingers that are rubbing relaxing circles on Mike’s tense muscles. 

His ear lobe gets a sharp nip in retaliation and Mike squirms to no avail in Harvey’s tight grip. 

“I liked you better when you were drooling on me the whole ride here,” Harvey says, voice reprimanding but his movements still gentle. 

Mike lets out a shuddery breath when Harvey begins to toy with his nipples, arching his back lightly to further push into the pain-pleasure of the thorny tugs and tweaks. 

“Please, Harvey,” Mike begs, the growing haze in his brain only helping to make him lose grasp on how to properly form complete sentences. 

Harvey doesn’t reply to his pleads, only letting go of one of Mike’s nipples to slide a heavy hand down Mike’s fluttering stomach, straight towards his cock that’s been fattening up at Harvey’s teasing. 

He gets a fistful and pulls, snuffing out Mike’s high-pitched whine with a messy open-mouthed kiss, looking down into his eyes, sheer enjoyment gleaming in them, while Mike is laid completely bare and open to anything Harvey is willing to give to him. 

“What do you need me to do?” Harvey pokes, a smug smile on his lips at using Mike’s own line against him. 

“Everything, anything,” Mike’s able to get out between his gasping breaths, his brain melting out of his ears as he’s so fully consumed by Harvey’s heady presence swallowing him whole. 

It’s the last coherent thought Mike has for the rest of the night, his earlier aches and pains vanished, as Harvey takes the time to fight off even the deepest of Mike’s worries and stresses with kisses, and bites, and swift movements of his hips. 

And Harvey never lets him go once. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i appreciate all forms of feedback, even if it's just to yell at me for only giving y'all a glimpse of smut <333


End file.
